With continuous development of science technology, an electronic device with a touch display unit such as a mobile phone with a touch screen, a tablet computer has been widely applied in people's daily life. At the same time, in order to satisfy use requirements, application software is also increasing, which results in increasing application program icons on an interactive interface of the touch display unit. When it is inconvenient for a user to use a position where an application program icon is located, it needs to adjust the position of the application program icon.
To this end, conventionally, the electronic device with a touch display unit allows a user to manage the position of the application program icon. For example, there is some instant messaging software such as QQ, WeChat, MoMo or the like, and the electronic device allows a user to perform some operations to adjust the positions of program icons of QQ, WeChat, MoMo, so that the program icons move to new positions. The specific implementation is as follows.
Firstly, a user's finger is used to select a program icon of QQ through a touch operation, and drag the selected program icon of QQ to a position desired for the user;
Then, when the position desired for the user is reached, if the user's finger loses contact with the touch display unit, the program icon of QQ moves from the original position to the current position.
The inventor of the present disclosure discovers the following technical problems in the conventional solutions when implementing the technical solutions according to the embodiments of the present disclosure:
In the process of moving an object on the electronic device from a position to a destination position based on a drag and touch operation, the program icon fails to be moved, if an operation body loses contact with the touch display unit when the drag and touch operation does not arrive at the destination position. In this case, the application program icon restores to the start position. Therefore, the user needs to repeat the drag operation.
The above condition will occur in the process of performing an operation on all electronic devices with a touch screen, especially in the process of using a touch display screen made of a flexible material. After the flexible screen is bent to a curved surface, the misoperation of a user's finger falling off the touch display unit is easy to occur, as it needs to continuously lift and drop the user's finger on the screen due to the curved surface, when the user desires to move an application program icon.
In conclusion, the following condition often occurs in the conventional electronic device: before the icon is dragged to a position desired for a user, the application program icon is restored to a start position due to improper operation of the user's finger during a touch operation on a screen, for example, the finger leaves the screen.
Thus, there is a technical problem in the related art that the object may be moved to a destination position only if the electronic device responds to multiple drag operations.